youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
ProJared
Jared Knabenbauer (born: ), better known online as ProJared, is an American gaming YouTuber and adulterer and alleged pedophile. He was formerly employed by ScrewAttack.com, but quit to do his own ventures. He is known for his reviews and occasional Top Tens. His Let's Play channel, ProJared Plays, is where he plays various games and uploads his Nuzlocke challenges. Jared was a part of Normal Boots, a group of creators that just talk about videogames, along with PeanutButterGamer, JonTron, The Completionist, DidYouKnowGaming?, Continue?, and Satchbag's Goods, but as of May 9, 2019 Normal Boots officially announced his departure from the company due to the controversy surrounding his infidelity and solicitation of nude photos. Jared was born in Green Bay, Wisconsin. He lived in Dallas, Texas, and then moved to Seattle, Washington. He was formerly married to Heidi O'Ferrall, until May 8, 2019, when it was revealed that they were filing for divorce due to Jared committing adultery. Shortly after Twitter revoked his verification. Jared has Direct Messaged for Dungeons and Dragons, as well as even playing on a stream on Twitch called Dice, Camera, Action! with other YouTubers such as CommanderHolly and NateWantsToBattle. Videos Jared is known for his One Minute reviews of current titles, his more detailed revies for bing bing wahoos he thinks that deserve one, and the less serious "Pro" Reviews, often of retro games he played as a child. In addition he does occasional Top Tens, such as the Top Ten Bees in videogames, and has done 4 Nuzlocke challenges so far. Nuzlocke Challenges The Nuzlocke Challenge is Pokémon with some added rules: Rule 1: If a Pokémon faints, it is considered dead, and must be released. There are no exceptions to this Rule 2: You can only catch the first Pokémon you see in each area. If you knock it out or flee from battle, then you cannot catch anything in that area. So far Jared has done four Nuzlocke Challenges: FireRed, Y, Dark Cry, a ROM hack, and Alpha Sapphire. Of these, he has only completed one: FireRed, with four Pokémon surviving; two that he left in the PC box, Wiggleywoo that Tangela, and Gworvan the Machop he caught in Victory Road and never used, and two survivors of the team that beat his rival, Guidjit: Leebin the Tentacruel, and Nuptup the Vileplume, who was with Jared from Episode 4 when she was caught, all the way to episode 36. In Pokémon Y, he failed after his teams cornerstone, a Charizard named Rathalos, died after taking two critical Dragon Claws from a Gabite. He died the episode after, with his last Pokémon, a Klefki called JingleJanle died to a wild Magneton. In Dark Cry, He fell after encountering a girl with three Level 31 Paras before any of Jared's Pokémon reached level 20. In Alpha Sapphire, he died to Winona after his plan to defeat her went awry. He died with quite a few Pokémon left in the PC and his Skitty, Purtwom, left in the Day Care Center. 'Collaborations/Guest Appearances' Jared has collaborated with quite a few other YouTubers. He has done Monster Hunter videos with SuperPaniLand, SuperMCGamer, Criken Chippers, and PBG, and has appeared in 4 series of PBG's "Hardcore". He has also worked with PBG for his Pocky and Rocky Pro Review, has worked with The Completionist on his Illusion of Gaia episode. He appeared on The Game Theorists channel in Gaijin Goombah's Game Exchange, in the Bravely Default episode, and has narrated multiple episodes of DidYouKnowGaming?. He is also a part of the GAME SQUAD, alongside PBG, Brutalmoose, and SpaceHamster. Controversy Adultery and Solicitation of Nudes On May 8, 2019, Jared tweeted on Twitter that he and his wife Heldi were getting a divorce. Jared had faced a large amount of backlash because Heldi (Jared's former Wife) tweeted that she recently found out that Jared had been cheating on Heldi with more than one other person. Jared suffered a severe decline in subscribers, going from over 1,000,000 subscribers to 900,000 in less than a day along with his second channel going from over 310,000 to 270,000 subscribers in less than a day. Jared faced more controversy on the same day due to being accused of soliciting sexually explicit photos of underage fans. This has lead to extreme public backlash and a general perception of Jared as a predatory pedophile. Holly Conrad stated that Jared confided in her during the latter part of his marriage (after she had divorced Ross O'donovan, and not before as is the common misconception) and it eventually did turn sexual. Holly provided proof that Heidi knew about them and was fine with it. It was later revealed that Heidi had asked for a polyamorous relationship, and had purposely misled the public into believing Jared was at fault (she at least partially admitted to this herself on twitter). Many of Jared's friends have said that Heidi was the real abuser in the relationship, however, they have refrained from getting to involved in the debate as Jared apparently told them he does not wish them to do so. As for the pedophile claims, Jareds NSFW pages did have 18+ warnings. One fan (at this point it is unclear if they are the only underaged person Jared sexted or if there were others) said that they purposely withheld their true age in order to keep talking to Jared, meaning that (at least in this case) Jared had no idea that he was sexting minor. It has also been raised that, if Jared's friends are to be believed and Jared was the one suffering, he has not been in a good mental state for a while due to the marital issues and this may have lead to his sexual activity online. Trivia * In mid-early-September, Jared had a guest appearance on a Nickelodeon show called Game Shakers, in which he advertised a mobile app called Sky Whale. He admitted the show was stupid, but didn't regret having the experience of being on TV. * Jared made an announcement on Twitter that he and his wife had filed for divorce.https://twitter.com/ProJared/status/1126332309567942656?s=20 * Some people belive that Jared had reations with Holly Conrad while Holly was still married to Ross O'Donovan. And that this is the reason behind Ross and Holly's divorce. The parties involed have said that this is false. (This misconception may have araisen due to how unpulicezed Holly and Ross's divorce, and the resonos for it, were. Though this lack of attention was likely nice for all involved at the time, it has now lead to the uninteded consiquece of leaving much room for people to make wild speculations). * He was formerly granted moderator privilages on the fan-run subreddit /r/ProJared. However, when the adultery and solicitation of nudes from fans became apparent the subreddit's admin ImMrGay revoked Jared's mod status on both moral grounds and to prevent him from deleting posts calling him out on his behavior. Category:Users that joined in 2006 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Reviewers